


Expectation

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes expectations are a let down, sometimes they are just as good, and rarely they are more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Edward is expecting his and Jacob's child. Mpreg

Expectation can be a dangerous thing. Edward had learned that many times over in his 100+ years. He had resigned himself to not expect too much because things were _never_ as you hoped for them to be.   
  
However, as he stood there, holding Jacob’s hand, he realized that he had been wrong. Not five minutes ago Carlisle had spread some cold green liquid onto Jacob’s stomach, which had caused Jacob to gasp in surprise.   
  
Carlisle had apologized because that’s how Carlisle is. But then… then he had picked up the ultrasound stick and placed it against Jacob’s baby bump. Within seconds of him holding the stick to Jacob’s skin they had heard it.   
  
They had heard their baby’s heartbeat.   
  
They couldn’t see the baby, something about (at least what Carlisle thought) the placenta being made of vampire skin. But to hear its heartbeat! Edward squeezed Jacob’s hand.   
  
It was more than he could have ever expected.


End file.
